


Once Upon a Time on Naboo

by walkingsaladshooter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Prince (Literally and Figuratively), Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Rey Is a Fucking Adult Who Can Make Her Own Choices Including the Choice to Fuck, Space Fairy-Tales, but is it, is it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingsaladshooter/pseuds/walkingsaladshooter
Summary: The extremely canonical resolution of the Skywalker saga.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 182
Collections: The Rise of Skywalker: the Shitposting Collection





	Once Upon a Time on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a girl named Rey. She spent two movies progressing from girl to young woman in, like, a metaphorical sense. She was powerful and beautiful and very cool.

Also there was a boy named Ben. He spent two movies progressing from boy to young man in, like, a metaphorical sense. He was powerful and beautiful and very cool.

Both of them were messes, but that's the point of growing up, which they totally 100% did in the third movie as they became adults in, like, a metaphorical sense. Also a literal sense, because they're both literally adults and were the whole time, in a literal sense.

They fought the evil sorcerer and then Rey died and then Ben brought her back to life and then Ben died and then Rey brought him back to life and then they spirited off to Naboo to complete a generations-long arc of healing and to have extraordinary amounts of sex on every possible surface, which is possibly less fairy-tale but very important because they're both hot adults who completed their sexual awakenings and integrated their own shadows and therefore were able to fuck, like, a lot.

And they lived very long lives because they were soulmates and that's how fucking fairy-tales are supposed to end thank you goodnight.


End file.
